Humans
Summary Humans are the most complicated and misunderstood beings in the galaxy, with a blend of confusing histories and divided people. History Terran Age: (200,000 BCE) To the centuries leading up to the first Human civilizations, the earth would be in constant flux of dominant forces. Aliens, Spirits, and other Creatures we'd later call Gods and Monsters would rage entire wars for territorial dominance and further influence of the solar system. If an Early Human was lucky to not be caught in the crossfires of war, they'd get rounded up to be placed on reserves and zoos. This process over thousands of years is how they had gotten from Genetic Sludge to Humans. Pressured evolution through competition, and influence by the beings who dominated the world during each era. Humanity would be sidelined for economic gain, similarly to the animals we threaten passively in modern times. To either be hunted for game, captured to be placed into zoos, and the spared ones would go into sanctuary reserves for when poaching got out of hand. We were animals and treated as such, it wasn't until the first Salvation we'd be considered a higher form of life. Gaian Age: (25,000 BCE) The Gaian Age, an age of early humans coming to dominance. The cause of the dominance is unclear, and the many telling of it contradict each-other. One says Humanity begone a vicious and lengthy war, claiming victory and becoming independent. While others, claim it wasn't until the first beings discovered Human dialect, and begone a peaceful reformation through the process of friendly treaties. Never the less, the Gaian Age would be the first recorded uses of Human Psyche and Spiritual Powers. Not only that, but Magic had been a natural defensive weapon all organic life had evolved with; the Gaian Age would spark the first uses of organized uses of Magic. Eventually, the forces that had dominated the world could be quelled by mere Human thought. With the dominance shift, Humans had no-longer become like festering rats, and would finally leave the Hunter Gathering lifestyle. The Mediterranean Valley, created by the Iberian mountain range, which had made a sort of natural dam from the Atlantic Ocean.The Early settlements along the fertile Mediterranean valley had provided a natural garden paradise. Such Mediterranean holds would unify a governing body, the first Atlantropan Empire. The Empire brought prosperity to the paradise, and security to the weak. Lasting thousands of years, and like all empires that would follow Atlantropa, they would fall. After the event known as the Great Collapse, the safety provided by the Iberian mountain range would mysteriously disappear. This would be followed by a total flooding of the Mediterranean Valley. Demolishing the heart lands of the empire, replacing it with a sea. The reminence of the Empire would fracture into Egypt, Mesopotamia, and the Greek City States. Selvan Age (6000 BCE - Present): Often divided between two eras, Before Common Era and Common Era. Most of this Human history followed through with minor alterations with a world of Magic wielders, gods, and aliens. Most cause of wars throughout this time would be caused of Human Unification being the key component of ambitions. Like the wars in the Terran Age, wars between Human peoples would make up the majority of wars leading up to the Space Race of the early 1900's. Category:Species